This relates in general to attachments for the rim of a paint can, more particularly, of a type designed to eliminate or substantially reduce drippings from the side of the can while simultaneously retaining a shallow reservoir of paint.
Both amateur and professional painters have difficulty, during a painting operation when the brush is scraped against the side of the can, in preventing paint from leaking off of the brush and down the sides of the paint can. A more particular problem is that paint tends to fill up the grooves around the rim of the can, so that when the lid is applied, the paint hardens, making the lid difficult to remove. Moreover, it is desirable during the painting operation for the painter to have someplace to temporarily place the brush, and also to be able to collect sufficient paint for delicate trim operations without the necessity of dipping the brush down into the can. Furthermore, it is often necessary to pour paint from one can into another without spilling paint onto the sides of either can or onto the surrounding area.
Many prior art devices are constructed to perform one or more of these functions; but not to combine them.